


Taking care of her

by Phoenix_Blackwell



Series: Blacklist One shots  (ON HOLD) [2]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sick Character, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Blackwell/pseuds/Phoenix_Blackwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz is sick and Red looks after her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking care of her

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by Multifandomfanfics

It had been a busy week at the Post Office. Red had given them a Blacklister only for that to lead to three more people. So to say Lizzy was tired would be an understatement. Looking up from her desk she smiled seeing Ressler walking in.

‘’ You look like hell ‘’ He commented making Liz chuckle.  
‘’ Thanks I feel it. Barely got any rest the past week ‘’  
‘’ Tell you what, I’ll take care of the paperwork and you go home ‘’  
‘’ You don’t have to do that ‘’ Liz stated tho really wanted sleep.  
‘’ Go on. Go home before I drag you out ‘’ Ressler teased playfully pulling Liz up.  
‘’ Fine. I’m going ‘’ 

Shaking her head Lizzy got her bag and left the office to tell Cooper she was leaving. Getting into the lift her phone went off. Ignoring it Liz got out and walked out the Post Office only to stop completely in her tracks….There standing in the distance was Redington, with his normal attire and hat with sunglasses leaning against the car smiling as she came towards him.

‘’ Please tell me you don’t have another case for us ! ‘’ Red chuckled as he pushed off the car.  
‘’ No just came to see if you wanted tea ‘’  
‘’ Maybe another time ‘’ Liz replied feeling a bit dizzy as she tried looking at him only to see a blur.  
‘’ You alright Lizzy ? ‘’ He asked walking towards her.  
‘’ Yeah I’m fine, really ‘’ 

She started to walk away when she started to blackout….Red darted over catching her before she hit the floor…….After checking her pulse he lifted her up bridal style and got in the car.

‘’ Where to ? ‘’ Dembe asked pulling away.  
‘’ Back to our place ‘’ Red replied as he watched Liz fast asleep on his shoulder.

Hours have passed since they arrived home…Red had send Dembe to sleep while he cared for Lizzy…..That was where he was now……Sitting in a chair reading a book as he watched her fast asleep in his bed…..He just sat there taking in all her facial features….Her nose…..Lips….How he longed to know what they felt like against his lips…Breaking from his thoughts he smiled softly as she slowly opened her eyes before smiling back.

‘’ Where am I ? ‘’  
‘’ My place ‘’  
‘’ You don’t have a place ‘’ Liz frowned.  
‘’ There are many things you don’t know about me Lizzy. But that is for another time. How you feel ? ‘’ He asked not wanting her to ask.  
‘’ Bit better ‘’ She said rolling onto her side watching as he stared at her.  
‘’ Well seeing as your better I’ll let you rest ‘’ He replied slowing getting up from the bed, only to feel a hand grabbing his.

Feeling butterflies in his stomach, Red turned around looking at Liz as she practically begged him with her eyes...

‘’ Please stay ‘’ He could hear the defeat in her voice as she spoke.

Slowing kicking his shoes and vest off Red slipped into the bed letting Liz cuddle into his chest…Liz couldn’t help it as she slowly found herself undoing his buttons….Smiling as she heard him breath sharply when her fingers brushed his stomach…Letting his eyes close he could feel himself getting aroused by her actions.

Kissing up his chest to his neck Liz stopped shy of his lips….A moment passed when she connected their lips….She could feel a fire start to grow within her….Groaning Red rolled them over assaulting her neck as her whines filled the room...Locking her legs around him she pulled him close as possible as she begun to rock her hips against his.

Red could quickly feel himself losing the fight over his erection that he was sure, Liz could painfully feel growing in his trousers….Upon feeling Liz fumble with his belt he pulled back.

‘’ Wait..Lizzy Wait ‘’  
‘’ What ? ‘’ Liz asked half annoyed and half curious.  
‘’ Are you sure about this Lizzy. Once we do this there’s no going back ‘’ 

Cupping his face Lizzy could see the concern and desire written in them…..She stayed there for a moment before cocking her head slightly….Smirking as she moved her hands to his belt, slowly undoing them.

‘’ I want you…..and I don’t care….what people think ‘’ She whispered in his ear making him want her more.

It took no time for them to undress each other completely of all their clothes…..Red was roaming his hands over her body as she did the same….Leaning in Red kissed her breast gently, leaving a tingling sensation where he had just been….Moving back to her neck Red could feel something wet against his cock….Looking down he could see Liz slipping a condom on….Smirking he raised an eyebrow at her as she bite my lip before he slowly teased her clit….Moaning Liz wrapped her legs around him, egging him on for more.

Groaning slightly at the action, Red took the hint and slowly entered her earning a gasp as he stilled once completely in, letting her get use to him…Grinning Lizzy rolled them over taking Red by surprise as she begun moving….Closing his eyes Red smiled as she started moving faster…..Making them both moan uncontrollably as Red started to meet her thrusts.

Not being able to take it anymore Red rolled them back over where he pounded into her making Liz grasp onto his shoulders for dear life…Feeling that he was close he buried his face in her shoulder as he kept the painful rhythm…Feeling the fire burning within him…..With a final thrust they both came yelling each other’s name.

Laying next to her Red pulled her close as he stroked her hair, looking about every inch of her as if she might disappear if he didn’t….Lizzy smiled watching him, seeing a completely different side to him.

‘’ That was amazing ‘’ Lizzy mumbled pecking his hand.  
‘’ I do try ‘’ Red teased before kissing her head ‘’ Sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up ‘’ Red whispered, moving his hand to stroke her back.

Lizzy couldn’t help it at that moment….All the tiredness had caught up with her as she felt her eye lids dropping…Red would stay there the rest of the night watching her sleep peacefully in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This series is on hold for the time being. I may or may not continue in the future.


End file.
